Tadano Hitohito actually sounds like the name of a pornstar
by openbookworm
Summary: This is a smutty fanfic based on the manga "Komi-san wa Komyushou desu!" This is a vanilla story about two highschoolers finally making that first step beyond being just friends to become something more. I hope you enjoy it.


_Author's Note: This is a fanfic based on the manga 'Komi-san wa Komyushou Desu'. This is a vanilla story of the first time between two high school students. For my readers on questionablequesting, you mind find the characters familiar as Sage_of_Eyes has previously made use of them in his quest._

Tadano Hitohito walked down the school corridor, the top button of his shirt undone and his left hand massaging his righat wrist. He had been called in at the end of class to help his teacher with some paperwork. The work had taken so long that by the time he was done club activities were already over. By now, everyone had left for home. His footsteps echoed through silent halls that seemed so much larger without the crowds of students.

Tadano looked like any ordinary high school student with both the average stature and average features of a typical Japanese male teen. He didn't get enough exercise to be particularly muscular, but he did cycle to keep healthy and had a trim figure. With his short hair, straight posture, and tucked-in shirt, Tadano could easily play the part of a random background character from a school anime.

The only thing that particularly stood out was his aura of responsibility that probably came from being a big brother. He was the kind of guy you would trust with your goldfish when going on a vacation, but only if you were willing to risk the awkwardness when he admitted to getting attached. In other words, the type who has difficulty saying no and is likely to get left with all the scut work when he eventually becomes a salaryman.

A few stray particles were sucked up Tadano's nose and expelled with a loud sneeze. As a finger rose to rub his upper lip, Tadano couldn't help but think that if this were a manga the sneeze would be a sign that someone had just said something rude about him. Only a few seconds after this thought flashed through his mind, Tadano quickly shook his head in denial. That kind of notion drew far too close to his shameful past as a chuuni.

Tadano picked up his pace on the way back to homeroom where he had left his jacket and bag. He had already sent a message to his mother explaining that he was held back by his duties as a class president, so he wasn't in a hurry. However his empty stomach was reminding him that it had been several hours since lunch. Tadano wondered if the nearby convenience store had any croquettes left after the end-of-school rush.

The door to the classroom was shut when he reached it. It may have been the strange silence, but a sudden urge came over Tadano as he reached for the door handle. Unable to resist, he called out a greeting as he opened the door.

"Tadaimasu!" _"I'm back!"_

Tadano chuckled he stepped into the room. That would have so been embarrassing if anyone had heard him.

"… Okaerinasai …" _"…Welcome back …"_

Tadano froze in his tracks and his heart almost leapt out his throat as a quiet voice rippled forth from the dark depths of the classroom. A red flush of embarrassment coloured his face and his eyes shot around the room as he tried to find the witness to his embarrassing impulse.

When Tadano finally spotted the other student hidden in the dim shadows cast by the evening light, it was at the last place that he would expect. A slim figure lay hunched over his desk, with what seemed to be his jacket draped over their shoulders.

Tadano drew a quiet breath of relief. From the way that the student's head continued to rest atop folded arms on his desk, Tadano guessed that they were asleep and had unconsciously replied to his greeting. Tadano quietly made his way closer to the figure, and as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, he tried to identify who was waiting there for him.

The first clue was the long waves of hair that fanned across the desk and poured over the edges. Only a few girls in his class had hair of that length and colour. The glossy black shade of the tresses seemed to absorb the faint light still shining through the windows and glowed softly in the dim illumination.

The second clue was the sight of two long and slender legs tucked beneath his chair. Slim, statuesque limbs clad in elegant black stockings made a faint hissing sound as the two legs slowly rubbed against each other for warmth in the cool air of the evening.

The third clue was that the only other desk apart from his won with a bag besides was the neighbouring desk that belonged to the class goddess, Komi Shouko.

Tadano rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. He still couldn't believe the identity of the young woman sleeping at his desk. Yet even looking down at her back with his jacket covering her upper body, the beauty of Komi Shouko was unmistakable for anyone else.

Tadano drew closer until he was standing beside her. Then he simply stood there, staring at her sleeping figure, nervous and hesitant on how to wake her.

His mouth flapped open and closed as he gauged how loud he would need to be in order to wake her up without startling her. This was accompanied by some flustered hand-waving as Tadano wavered on whether it would be appropriate to shake her shoulder. Taken together, it looked as if Tadano had started miming a speech.

Just as he had finally pulled up the courage to wake her, Komi sighed and her head rolled to the side, exposing her sleeping expression.

Komi's features were as breathtakingly beautiful as always. Beneath the fringe of hair that had fallen to the side, thin eyebrows curved over the arch of Komi's closed eyes and her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamt. The strong line of her nose seemed much less imperious without Komi's intense gaze running down its length and Tadano thought that the soft whistling sound released with each breath was actually sort of cute. Her lips were slightly parted and also seemed to be mouthing words that Tadano couldn't quite make out. He tried to convince himself that that was why he was still staring at her lips.

A strand of hair fell and began to tickle the strip of skin between her nose and upper lip, swaying slightly with each breath Komi took. Her nose wrinkled in discomfort and her lips pursed into an adorable pout. Within Tadano's heart, the desire to see more of Komi's sleeping face warred with the embarrassment of being caught touching her hair as he debated on whether to brush the hair aside. Eventually, the weak excuse that Komi would be embarrassed if she was caught sneezing tipped the emotional balance in favour of action.

Tadano reached out to brush the hair back into place, his fingertips trailing across her skin in the process. Komi's pale skin might resemble the pure whiteness of snow, but Tadano noticed that the temperature of her skin was only slightly cooler than his own. Though it would be impossible for his rough touch to match the silky smooth texture of her skin, Tadano felt guilty for not applying any hand cream.

After setting the strand of hair behind the smooth curve of her ear, Tadano decided to sit at another desk (not Komi's!) and wait for Komi to wake up. But before he could withdraw his hand, a slim set of fingers reached up to grip his. While Tadano was distracted, Komi had slipped one of her arms out from beneath her head to try and take care of the irritant herself.

Tadano's heart pounded like a drum as he tried desperately to think of what to do next. It didn't help that his brain was too busy celebrating the fact that Komi was holding his hand to provide intelligent suggestions. Enjoying the sensation of her slim fingers wrapped around his wouldn't help him avoid looking like a creep who enjoyed touching her hair while she was asleep.

Before the poor boy could think of a solution, Komi opened her eyes and Tadano's racing heart crashed to a stop as she looked up at his red and sweaty face. Out of options, Tadano stood as still as he could while waiting for Komi's judgment with all the fatalism of a prisoner on death row.

He didn't expect what happened next. Komi simply offered him a smile, pressed his hand fully against her cheek, and nuzzled against it like a cat demanding affection.

The gears in Tadano's mind ground to a halt even as his heart started pounding once more. Could this whole scenario be some delusion born of his teenage desires? Perhaps he had fallen asleep in the teacher's office after being knocked out by a stack of paper. That would explain why he could see a pair of cat ears perched on top of Komi's head.

The sensation of Komi's cheek warming from contact with his hand broke Tadano free from his panicked thoughts.

"Ah … Komi-san!" Tadano said with a voice shaking from embarrassment. "You're awake! That's great! Um – I mean – I'm sorry I woke you Komi-san, but the school's about to close. So, you know, maybe we should get going?!"

Komi's fingers tightened their grip around Tadano's hand, stopping his tentative attempts to tug his hand free. In a low voice, Komi whispered, "No."

Tadano spluttered as he tried to process her refusal. He wasn't sure what was going through Komi's head, but he definitely knew it wasn't appropriate for him to keep holding her hand.

A mixed sense of relief and disappointment hit Tadano when Komi let go of his hand after a few intense heart-pounding seconds and pushed her chair away from the desk. However instead of standing up, Komi turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around Tadano's waist. Komi rubbed her face against Tadano's shirt, then looked up, her eyes wide, and eloquently expressed a silent request.

'Hold me. I'm cold'

Tadano's mind listed all the reasons why that would be a bad idea, but his treasonous arms immediately obeyed her order and encircled her shoulders in a soft hug.

Komi rose slowly from her sitting position, without breaking the hug, until she was standing with her arms wrapped around Tadano's chest. The sensation of her chest running up the length of his body left Tadano incredibly aware of the fact that there were only a few layers of cotton between their skins.

Komi's height was only slightly shorter than Tadano's, which meant that his left shoulder was at the perfect height for Komi to rest her head. She leaned forward with her face turned inwards and nestled her head on his shoulder. Her lips released a soft sigh of pleasure that raised goose-bumps on the skin of Tadano's neck. Her arms tightened their hold around his torso and Komi shifted her weight onto her toes, pressing more of her body against Tadano.

Tadano stood there rigidly, unable to think of any reason to interfere with Komi's movements. As her chest pressed against him, Tadano could feel the soft bounce of her modest chest. Tadano's arms acted without permission once more as they gently tightened their hold around Komi's shoulder.

The two friends stayed in this embrace for a few long moments. The only sound that could be heard within the empty classroom was the soft rhythm of the couple's breaths. Although he wasn't sure how much more his poor heart could take, Tadano wished that this dream could last forever.

The stillness of the moment was broken when Komi suddenly brought her face closer to the crook of Tadano's neck and gave it a small lick. Tadano almost jumped out of his school slippers at the sudden ticklish sensation. His brain snapped out of the pleasant fog that it had sunken into. With a gentle push, he stepped back out of Komi's grasp and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her at bay.

"K-k-komi-san! We can't do this at school! W-w-what if someone sees you?! It looks like you're still half-asleep Komi-san and as your friend – as your friend – I can't let you do this!" Tadano shouted, his face red and his eyes dropping from embarrassment.

His outburst left Tadano gasping as he stared down at the classroom floor. He had forcefully spit out these words to reaffirm his own shaky restraint. When he finally caught his breath, he looked up, hoping to see Komi return to her senses. However the sight that sank into his view took his breath away once more.

When Tadano pushed Komi away, she allowed a slight moue of frustration to slip onto her face. She had been enjoying the warmth of the close contact and was displeased at the broken embrace. However Tadano's rejection shocked her out of this disgruntled mood. Her spirits fell and a sudden pain pierced through the left side of her chest and left a crack on her heart.

Komi's large and expressive eyes shone especially bright as they tried to hold back a flood of tears. Her mouth and shoulders shook as sobs threatened to erupt and her hands were set in a white-knuckled grip on her skirt to distract her from the pain. It was only Tadano's grip on her shoulders that kept her sinking to the ground in despair.

Tadano's brain almost shut down from guilt at the sight of Komi's sadness, but the desire to soothe her pain kept him from stalling like a broken engine. His eyes whirled as he desperately tried to think of something - anything - that might cheer Komi up. In the midst of this emotional turmoil, the threads of hesitation and self-doubt that had locked away his true feelings finally snapped and a confession broke free from his lips.

"I'm sorry Komi – no – Shouko. Shouko, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry for rejecting you. I should have told you this before, but the truth is … I love you Shouko."

The confession wasn't romantic, nor was it particularly eloquent, but it was spoken from his heart. Contained in his voice were all the feelings of friendship, trust, and love that had built up since the two first met. Tadano had been holding back these feelings out of fear that their friendship would be ruined, but now he realized that he couldn't hold back the desire for their relationship to become something more.

If Shouko's tears could cover the whole world in shadow, the smile that broke out across her face was like the sun rising at dawn. Shouko tackled Tadano with a hug that sent them both falling to the floor.

The surprise of the tackle and the impact of the fall stunned Tadano, but he soon recovered and realized what kind of situation they were in. Shouko was clinging to the front of his shirt, her face buried into his chest, and straddling his waist with her knees spread on either side of his hips. Before he could get embarrassed by their compromising position, Tadano noticed that Shouko's shoulders were shaking as she dried her tears on his clothes.

Though the sight of Shouko crying would have sent Tadano into a panic at any other time, he realized that her tears were tears of joy and relief. Even without her saying a word, Tadano could sense what she was thinking from the way she clung to him.

'I love you too, Tadano. Ever since we first met, you've always been supporting me. You were my first friend and you have no idea how much that means to me. No-one ever saw past the shell put up by my shyness. They all ran away before they could get to know me. It was so lonely without you beside me.

'Until I met you, I thought that the only ones who could ever understand me were my family. I thought that I would never make friends. I dreamed about making a hundred friends, but I had nightmares of graduating without a single one. I could never imagine that school could be so fun. Playing games in class, having lunch in a large group, and going home together with friends. These are all things that I thought I'd never experience!

'You made that possible Tadano. You saw my insecurities and accepted the truth of who I really am. You helped me make friends with all the others. You've always cheered me on and protected me from my mistakes. You were always helping me without asking anything in return. Is it any wonder that I love you?

'Please stay with me forever!'

Tadano smiled fondly at the top of Shouko's head and absentmindedly considered how far they had come from the evening spent talking through a blackboard on that first day of class. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other rose to stroke her hair in soothing motions. Tadano tried to convey through his touch how much she meant to him and how much he valued her. Without her, school would be meaningless.

He bent his head until his lips were right beside her ear and said, "I love you Shouko. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Their first kiss was awkward and tasted of the salt from Shouko's tears. After the first few attempts to meet each other's lips without bumping their noses, Shouko finally found the right angle, and with her hands place firmly on either side of Tadano's head, she pulled him into the kiss. For one long moment the two young lovers rejoiced in the touch of each other's lips, burning their first kiss into their memories forever.

They broke apart for a quick breath before diving right back in for a second kiss. This time the two were more adventurous. With their lips parted, they began to experiment with the mingling of their tongues and the tastes of each other's mouths. Neither was sure of what they were supposed to do, but both were eager to find out.

By this point, they were acting more on instinct than rational thought. Shouko's darting tongue swam with a vibrant energy, in complete contrast to its usual reticence. Tadano's advances were clumsier in comparison, but he quickly discovered Shouko's weak-point at the roof of her mouth and attacked it mercilessly, causing Shouko to melt into his embrace.

The sounds of their muffled gasps filled the classroom, but the two students were too absorbed in their shared excitement to care.

Shouko unconsciously took revenge for Tadano's assault when she began unconsciously grinding her hips on into his in slow sensuous arcs. Tadano's arousal was made obvious through a tent in his pants and his hands reached down to cup Shouko's rear. His fingers sunk into her soft rump and he couldn't resist kneading the pliable flesh.

The pressure of his fingers sent a pleasant tingle running up Shouko's spine and she broke the kiss with a startled gasp. Arching backwards, a rapturous surge rising from the pit of her stomach carried Shouko up into a sitting position and she clasped both hands onto her mouth to muffle the loud moan that threatened to escape her throat.

Tadano was treated to an amazing view as a reward. Their enthusiastic kissing had loosened several of the upper buttons on her shirt and Shouko's sudden arching of her back thrust her breasts free of the shirt's confines. Tadano continued to squeeze her rear, driving Shouko squirm in pleasure. Her breasts bounced tantalizingly as she twisted her body to and fro, and Tadano could see her nipples standing stiffly against her bra.

While Tadano was tempted to tear her bra off right then and there, he pushed down his impatience and raised his body to meet hers. Shouko had her eyes squeezed shut to endure the waves of pleasure, which meant she was unprepared for Tadano's attack on her bare neck. With her collar undone, Shouko's long and elegant nape was left unguarded for Tadano to lavish it with long licks and gentle nips of the ticklish flesh.

The sudden attack pushed Shouko over the edge and with a full-body shiver she came in Tadano's lap. Her hands were barely able to contain the squeal of surprise mixed with pleasure that burst out of her and she burrowed her face into Tadano's hair as she endured the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Tadano felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to clearly hear her cry of delight, but he vowed that before the day was over he would hear the sound of Shouko screaming in pleasure.

Shouko had yet to recover from her bliss and couldn't resist as Tadano's hands undid the rest of her shirt buttons and moved to divest her of her skirt. When his hands on her waist pushed her upwards, Shouko realized his intentions and shakily rose to her feet, letting her shirt fall to the floor. Tadano found it difficult to concentrate as he pulled down Shouko's skirt, the bare skin revealed due to her lack of clothes was very distracting.

Her skin looked like flawless porcelain, a pale white surface that shone in the dim light. The beauty of her soft curves drew his eyes mesmerizingly and even with her plain choice of underwear, it was as if a model had stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. If it wasn't for the healthy pink blush that softened her curves, Shouko could easily be mistaken for a marble statue of a goddess.

Tadano had apparently spent too long simply staring at her beauty as Shouko coyly drew her long hair to cover her chest and began twisting and turning in embarrassment. Shouko cast a reproachful look down at him and Tadano could tell she thought it was unfair that he was still fully dressed.

He didn't think that Shouko had anything to be embarrassed about, but Tadano didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he hopped up to his feet and began taking off his shirt. As the white school shirt fell off his shoulders, Shouko stared in fascination at Tadano's bare chest. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his chest from his shoulder to his navel.

Tadano suppressed the urge to twitch away from her touch. Though he wasn't ticklish, his skin's sensitivity seemed to have increased tenfold as he tracked the fingers running down his torso. He couldn't understand the interest shining in Shouko's eyes. He had a fairly average build for a normal teenager after all, but he supposed this was the first time she had seen a man's body.

However Tadano couldn't wait any longer and, grabbing hold of her outstretched arm, he pulled her into a kiss. Shouko didn't resist the movement and simply tilted her head back, offering an easier access to her lips. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the reflected emotions of love and desire as their arms wrapped around each other. Even though the temperature was dropping as the sun sank into the distance, the touch of their bare flesh enflamed the young lovers' passions.

Simultaneously noticing that they still weren't fully undressed, both acted to complete the process. Tadano tried to undo the catch on her bra while Shouko attempted to remove his belt, but after a moment of mutual embarrassment they realized that it would be easier if they undressed themselves. Reluctantly, they made some space between them as they proceeded to strip themselves of their remaining clothes.

What followed was an awkward pause, as neither was sure of how to continue. Tadano was feeling a sense of performance anxiety as the responsibility of taking her first time weighed heavily on his shoulders. Shouko had slightly turned to avoid fully looking at his nudity and was covering her eyes in embarrassment, but she kept taking peeks through the gap between her fingers when she thought Tadano wouldn't notice.

The awkward mood was finally broken when Tadano realized that he had forgotten something important. He stooped down to fumble through his pants until he found his wallet. Then from one of the flaps he extracted a condom that had been given to him after a sexual education talk that the school held last month. It had seemed a pointless affair as all teenagers at their age already knew what sex involved, but condoms had also been handed out and he had sneakily hidden it away in his wallet with mixed feelings of hope and shame.

Standing up, he carefully opened up the foil packet. This would be his first time using a condom and he didn't want to tear it by accident or they might just have to rein back their desires and find a better occasion for their intercourse. With his concentration fully on the condom, Tadano didn't notice Shouko turn back to face him and lean forward for a closer look.

Tadano extracted the lubricated plastic sleeve and held it firmly between his fingers as he tried to recall the instructions on how to wear it. The interruption had led to his erection drooping slightly, and Tadano wondered if his penis was supposed to be fully erect before he sipped the condom on. He wasn't prepared for Shouko to offer her assistance and he stiffened, in both applications of that word, as the slim fingers of her right hand gently curled around his cock.

Shouko simply held her hand in place at first, as if weighing the sizable organs. Then gently tightening her grasp, she began slowly stroking the shaft. Tadano's breath quickened as he resisted the desire to rush Shouko, he wanted her to feel comfortable with initiating the action. The cool feeling of her soft palm holding his erection felt amazing and he worried that masturbation would seem disappointing in comparison. As this thought was going through Tadano's head, Shouko brought her left hand up and tentatively touched the tip of his drooling penis.

Tadano let out a groan of pleasure as the sensitive crown reacted explosively to her touch. He couldn't prevent bucking his hips into her hands or the sudden surge in precum that leaked from the tip. Luckily, Shouko seemed more amused than startled at the disproportionate response to her touch and she leaned in closer to his twitching erection. The speed of the hand stroking his shaft grew faster, while the other hand continued to tease the head of his penis.

"I'm cumming!"

Tadano barely managed to gasp out a warning before his penis erupted in a spray of white semen. His ejaculation hit Shouko's unprepared face, leaving a string of cum as it grazed her cheek and splashed onto her hair. Shouko was surprised by his sudden shout and jerked backwards, but she then gently let go of his flaccid penis and stood back up with a smile of satisfaction on her face as she looked into Tadano's unfocussed eyes.

While Tadano recovered from his orgasm, Shouko took one of her fingers and dabbed it into the white streak of cream clinging to her face. She took this small sample and placed it between her lips. The curiosity visible on her face morphed into a more complicated expression as she registered the taste. It wasn't exactly disgusting, but it was very strange and reminded her slightly of seafood.

In her moment of distraction Tadano, who had managed to recover his composure, took advantage of Shouko's inattention to scoop her up into a princess carry. Shouko was startled by this sudden move and her limbs flailed in the air, before Tadano calmed her down with a reassuring smile and a teasing squeeze of her lower cheeks. With a small huff, Shouko struck Tadano's shoulder with a soft punch before folding her arms into a pout.

Tadano grinned down at the beauty in his arms. While Shouko may have complained about the surprise of his little manoeuvre, he could tell from the gentleness of her punch and the red tips of her ears that she was more embarrassed than angry.

He only took a few steps before setting her down on top of his desk. Tadano took a moment to admire the prize set before him. It was getting harder to see clearly as the setting sun continued to dim, but Tadano took the opportunity to admire Shouko's beauty once more. Whether it was from the red evening light or the simple flush of excitement, Shouko's pale skin was coloured with a flawless, vibrant, cherry hue. With her lustrous black hair fanning out beneath her, Shouko's beauty shone in the dark room like a firework at night.

Shouko seemed to realize how exposed she was, laid out on the desk like a capture as Tadano stared down at her naked body. Dimples appeared on her cheeks as she blushed and bit her bottom lip, but mustering her determination she resisted the shame she felt. Though head rolled to the right, breaking eye contact with Tadano, Shouko slowly unfolded her arms and laid them by her sides before spreading her legs and revealing the secret treasure that lay between her trembling thighs.

Tadano's heart pounded wildly and his inner beast roared out in excitement as he saw Shouko offering her body to him. His cock was fully erect once more and throbbing from the need to take her then and there, but he resisted the urge to simply dive in and instead chose to heighten his anticipation by appreciating the display of her trust.

Shouko's eyes were shut tight and her lips trembled nervously as she awaited Tadano's touch. Her shoulders were tight with tension as her hands clutched the edges of the desk. Nervous flutters ran through her thin chest with each rise and fall, and her modest breasts trembled with each exhale of her breath.

Tadano didn't have much experience with breasts, only what he had seen in a few magazines, so he couldn't stop the gulp that ran down his throat as he reached down with his right hand to cup her breast. Shouko's breast seemed smaller than average when compared to the other girls in his class, but Tadano felt it had a comfortable volume as his hand could almost cover her round globe. Her breasts were firm and elastic, they had retained the same shape even when Shouko took off her bra, and Tadano could feel the springy resistance to the pressure exerted by his fingertips.

Shouko emitted a cute gasp when his fingers sank into her breast, which she quickly stifled by raising her right hand to her mouth. However it was too late as Tadano had already conformed that her breasts were just as sensitive to his touch as the rest of her body. Tadano continued to grope her right breast with her hand as his head bent down to tend to the peach coloured nipple trembling on the peak of her left breast. Pursing his lips around her areolae, he sucked at the soft bud of flesh and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

Her response was immediate. Shouko's body jerked upwards and only his hand pressing down on her chest kept it from smashing into Tadano's nose. Ignoring her violent reaction, Tadano continued to suckle at her tit, but also used his remaining hand to press Shouko's shoulders back onto the desk.

Shouko bit down on a knuckle as Tadano alternated his attentions between her two breasts, taking turns teasing the nipple with his mouth and then exerting a rougher pressure with his hand. When she could bear it no longer, Shouko screamed in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around Tadano's head, holding him in place as she tried to endure the intense sensations running through her chest.

However this failed to bind Tadano's other hand and he reached down to run his fingers along her slick lower lips. Shouko's plush mound was already damp from her previous orgasm. Her inner lips were swollen from her arousal, parting her outer lips and exposing the entrance into her centre.

Tadano's first touch paralyzed Shouko and she stiffened further as Tadano slowly pushed his index finger into her wet tunnel. Even as Tadano slowly slid his finger deeper, Shouko kept silent and merely tightened her hug.

Keeping to a steady pace, Tadano withdrew his finger and reinserted it in slow cycles, giving Shouko time to adjust to the foreign sensation. When he felt her grip on his head relax, he sped up his probing finger. He could feel Shouko start to enjoy the feeling as her tight walls clamped down around his finger and her soft breaths quickened with each thrust.

When the nectar leaking from Shouko's petals flowed over the palm of his hand, Tadano decided that it was time for the next step. Rubbing his middle finger in her juices, Tadano shifted to using his first two fingers to tease her dripping channel. Shouko responded with a groan of approval and began grinding her hips into the palm of his hand in order to take his fingers deeper.

Tadano continued to slide his fingers between the warm ridges of her pussy, provoking lewd splashing noises in the steady trickle of her love juices. Shouko's thighs closed together around his wrist and she let out cute cries of protest whenever his pace slackened. Tadano teased her a few times by almost drawing his fingers out entirely, wriggling his fingertips at the very entrance of tunnel until Shouko was squirming from desire, and then thrusting his fingers back in to the sound of cry of pleasure.

He was enjoying how vocal Shouko was in expressing her appreciation, but he was also aware that they didn't have much time left. Tadano decided to wrap it up by bending his thumb forward and rubbing gently at the small bundle of nerves erected at the top of her vagina. With his fingers applying pressure from below, this move set off an intense explosion as another gush of love juices flowed from her womb and Tadano's fingers were forced out by the pressure of her convulsing walls. Shouko screamed and finally released Tadano's head to sprawl backwards onto the desk.

With Shouko's arms and legs hanging artlessly over the edge of the desk, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, and her mouth set in a pure and open smile as she gasped for breath, Tadano thought that she had never looked mover beautiful. He waited patiently for Shouko to recover from her orgasm and in the meantime applied to the condom onto his painfully erect cock while lubricating it with his soaking wet hand. When the light finally returned to Shouko's eyes, he placed the tip of his penis between her legs and silently asked for approval.

Shouko couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of losing her virginity, but as she looked into Tadano's eyes there was no trace of uncertainty as she gave her permission with a nod.

More than ever before, Tadano wanted to consummate their love, but he refused to make her first experience a painful one. Holding his cock in one hand, he rubbed his head up and down her drooling lips until they parted on their own accord. Making sure that the condom was secure, he then slowly penetrated her folds.

The feeling of her tight sleeve twisting around the end of his penis and pulling him in with its suction was almost enough for Tadano. Shouko experienced a similar level of pleasure as her nerves were still overly sensitive from the aftershocks of her previous orgasm. Mustering his will, Tadano leaned forward to place his hands on the desk and used his weight to sink slowly into her pussy.

Soon his penis was fully enveloped in her folds, reaching deep into her core. Shouko closed her eyes in a wince at the sharp and uncomfortable sensation of a large foreign object entering her body. Tadano noticed her discomfort and raised one hand to cup her cheek. When Shouko opened her teary eyes to look into his own, Tadano lowered his head and kissed her gently on her lips.

This gave Shouko a distraction from the pain and she draped her arms over his shoulders as she returned the favour. As Tadano slowly began to rock his hips, Shouko tightened her embrace and her hands ran up into his hair to press his head deeper into the kiss.

It took some time for Shouko to overcome the discomfort, but the fires of her own lust were soon reignited and she began moaning into his mouth as she rocked her hips in time with his. Tadano slowly released the tight grasp he had held on his hunger and began thrusting faster and faster into her sheathe with long strokes that pierced deep into her womb. The slapping on the sound of their hips bumping together and the creaking of the desk below filled the classroom in a rising crescendo. With a sudden torrent that flowed past his cock and an arched back that pressed her soft breasts against his bare chest, Shouko came once again as he surged forth with powerful thrusts into her core.

Tadano had lost control of his libido, so rather than give Shouko time to recover, he fiercely deepened his kiss and continued to grind her into the desk with his pounding hips. Shouko's moaned deeply as she passionately returned the kiss and her eyes were filled desire even as they began to roll up from the overwhelming tide of pleasure. While Shouko lost all rational thought in the face of her prolonged rapture, her body knew what to do and her legs rose up to lock behind his hips.

By this point Tadano had lost all control as he drowned in the pleasure of their intense copulation. His hips were moving on instinct as they thrust deeper and deeper insider her, even as it became increasingly difficult for him to retract his dick from her tightening confines. Running out of breath from his heavy exertions, Tadano drew back to roughly gasp for breath and allowed Shouko's cries to ring out freely.

Tadano let out his own groans of pleasure as he felt a rising pressure in his loins. He reached down and pulled Shouko up into a sweaty embrace. With their heads resting on each other's shoulders, they could feel their bodies trembling from the joy of their connection and hear the clear vocalizations of their lover's delight.

As Shouko rose from the desk, her centre of gravity shifted down and pressed more of her weight against his hips, making it easier for Tadano's cock to reach deeper inside her. Each thrust of his hips had her sliding on the desk as a combined pool of their bodily fluids covered it in a thin and slippery film of liquid.

The final climax of their intercourse came with one last deep thrust that hit the entrance to her cervix. Both Tadano and Shouko lost their breath in a mingled shout of exultation that conveyed the exultation of their mutual pleasure.

The tight sleeve her centre convulsed around his twitching cock and Shouko felt the large bubble of Tadano's seed, trapped within the condom, press against the mouth of her womb. An irrational desire to have his seed spill out inside her had Shouko's legs tighten their grasp around his hips, but Tadano had lost all the strength in his lower body when he came and in response to this increased pressure his legs folded out from beneath him.

Tadano slowly sank to the ground with a weak groan and Shouko followed him off the edge of the desk until she was sitting on his lap as he bonelessly lay down onto the classroom floor. Setting aside her previous desire with a silent promise to herself of 'next time', Shouko closed her eyes and lowered her body to snuggle into his chest. The two lovers simply rested, still connected together at the waist, recovering the strength needed to make their way home.


End file.
